Mobile telecommunications devices, such as cellular telephones, have become increasingly popular worldwide. However, in typical subscription programs, user's cellular plans are associated with a particular one or set of geographic regions. Pricing is determined under such plans typically based upon whether the caller is calling with the designated “plan” region or outside. Typically rates for calls placed to locations outside of the plan region cost substantially more than rates “in plan.” In addition, rates for calls placed internationally are similarly determined and for some may even be cost prohibitive.